The Room
by theshadowhunterunderthestairs
Summary: Fang gets captured by the school, post-Fang. Character death...


THE ROOM

**Hey people-who-actually-bothered-to-read-my-story, so basically, we had to write a short story for English, and I was thinking of the time when the flock was still in the School and wrote a short story based on that. Max, Fang and Iggy are about 9-10 years old now. **

As I sat there, stuck in the cage, a man in a white lab coat held a needle filled with a bright, red liquid in it. Going to the back of the cage wouldn't help; I would just get a shock. Instead, I sat motionless as the metal sliced through my skin, a red mark swelling up where the needle had been.

Everyday I suffered, be it experiments or tortuous events, I had suffered them for 9 years. The room was too big for just one person, there had been others, but I had managed to kill them in my sleep apparently, or that's what the scientists had told me. No doubt, there were humans who wanted to be part another animal, but few would know my personal nightmare that came with it.

Even before I was born, the DNA had been put in me, I had been stolen from my biological parents- one of my favorite pastimes being wondering who they were, what they would have looked like, did they miss me or if they were even alive. I had had to learn English by listening to the hushed conversations and had never food that hadn't looked like mush; it wasn't the best way to live.

Even with the whole room empty, I was still kept in a cage…right in the middle of the room. Being hybrids had impacted other characteristics, such as the need of food. I needed about 3000 calories a day, while the food I got would only give me around 200 a day, which was another reason that I was severely underweight. Even though I was only 9, I was as tall as the average 13 year old.

The heavy, iron door suddenly opened, footsteps pounding on the floor, causing a knot to grow in the pit of my stomach, my hands damp with sweat by the time they stopped.

"Here for another check up?" I heard my self-say. "The room service here sucks."

"We only need to do a few more experiments, we don't want to hurt you." She insisted "but if you continue to act this way, then we will have to resort to violence, something that neither you or I want."

I scoffed "you don't want to hurt me? Look at me! Do you have eyes? Or are you blind? And trust me I do want use a whole lot of violence on—"

My head swung to the side and I spit blood out of my mouth, glaring at the man.

"You will come with me now, no more arguing." I looked up at his face at spat a stream on blood at his face. He grabbed my arms, his knuckles and murmured a threat at me, too low for me to hear, and left the room.

It was then that I promised my self that one day, I would escape and I would be strong enough to beat those monsters. Every time they injected me with fluids or made me run laps to test my limits, I would learn more. I wouldn't show any emotions, emotions like helplessness fear wouldn't help me. If I escaped, then I would learn to fly, using my wings, black like a ravens, and learn to fight. Hopefully, one day, I would find others like me.

Suddenly she came back, this time with more of them. They dragged me out of my cage and into one of their rooms, strapping me onto the bed there. They injected a pale yellow liquid into me, suddenly, I couldn't breathe and my vision started to blacken. I could faintly hear a loud unstopping beep and my eyes closed for one last time.

The woman looks at the body of the boy in front of her and sighs.

"The Director won't be happy about this. At least we have more of them." she says. "We can still conduct more experiments."

She walks to a room, similar to the one the boy was in, but with cages, hundreds of them, each filled with a person, none of them fully human.

She spots the group of human-avian hybrids with their cages together. Where the oldest of them, a blond girl with brown wings was comforting the youngest blond one, who could read minds. No doubt she had just seen what had just happened and would be sad, he had been like them before, when he still had a breath and a heart that pumped blood through his body.

"Put it in that one." She says, pointing at the oldest girl.


End file.
